SWTCW - Be my Experiment
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: Life starts to get better for Ahsoka. Two years have passed, since she left the Jedi Order. But there is something which keeps her on Coruscant.. Young Kids asking for Food on the alleys from this planet. Anakin still let's Rex follow her over the whole Planet and that for a reason, which Ahsoka still has to find out, but when she does, she wishes she never searched for the answer.


**Sorry guys. I know I had not been loading up so much lately. I hate a lot of stuff in school to do and … I had a writers block, too. However. Here is a new story for you :)**

**I know my grammar may be still bad and stuff but please don't write that in the reviews. Only if you like the story. You know how it all works.**

Ahsoka's POV

Life was boring, but actually okay. I was still on Coruscant trying to help a few people here, but money itself was hard to get and there were no job's. I sighed as I saw children on the street trying to get food or a warm blanket.

It was hard to walk passed them. I pulled my hood deep in my face. I reached the hotel for this night. I traveled around from hotel to hotel trying to get money to leave Coruscant. My former Master would give me the money, but I want to stand on my own feet.

I walked into the Hotel and watched two man in a mirror, who follow me since a long time. I could tell it was Rex and another man. I wonder why they still follow me.  
I mean … I am on my since two years by now.

I shook my head and went to my room and collapsed on the bed, exhausted.  
I laid comfortable and fall asleep after using the force to look the door and the windows.  
I fall asleep just there...

I waked up in the early morning. I opened the window and looked out.  
I heard someone screaming. A little girl. I jumped out of the window down in the alley. I ran along the street following the thin voice.

I reached another alley and saw a big man trying to pull the girl away. I ran towards him and threw him off his feet and stood in front of the girl. The man groaned and ran away. The girl started crying and I knelt down to her and she hugged me.

I hugged her back and pulled her up in my arms. She told me where she lives and I brought her there. I saw her mother being in panic. I sat down the girl and she ran to her mother. A smile played on my lips as I saw her pulling her little daughter close.

I guess you really have to live here to know this place.  
I pulled my hood on and wanted to leave as the woman invited me to brunch.  
I was surprised as I saw that she invite everyone around who hadn't that much food. Everyone helped and shared everything they have.

People who have almost nothing share everything they have.  
People who have everything, share nothing.  
I sat at the table and saw these family's. Pure but happy.

I stayed with them a few days until I saw Rex on the side of the street.  
I pulled my hood on and went over to him and leaned against the wall beside him.  
"What are you doing here, Rex?"

He kept quiet.  
I sighed and turned to him.  
"Please stop following me and tell my m-, and tell Anakin he should leave me alone."

I went back to the little girl as she called after me. I gave them a different Name and not my real one. I was too scared that somebody might know the name.

Of course the bounty is still on my head, which might be a reason why Rex is always around.  
Tarkin hadn't take back the bounty, he still wants to see me dead. I was still shocked as he wanted the death penalty for me.

Luckily my m-, Anakin found … Barris. I don't get it. The girl I know the best, my best friend, betrays me. For what? She said she wanted to protect me. She wanted to show me what is really up in the Temple. I just wish she would have done it differently.

I was pushed back to reality as the girl touched my shoulder.  
"Yeah, sure. Where is that house?"  
She took my hand and brought me to a house or more a shopping-house or something like it.

I had to smirk as I remembered the times Padmè had bought dresses for me. I never wearied one of them. She went inside with me and we bought a bit food in a smaller shop. Everywhere were cameras.

I pulled my hood deep in my face. She asked often why I did this. I still thought about an answer. It wasn't easy to tell a seven year old girl my story. She had such a big believe in the Jedi. I did not wanted to ruin her view on them.

We walked out of the shop and walked through a dark alley. I hold on as I felt something in the force. I was about to turn around as something hit my neck. I raced my hand and gaped whatever it was, but before I could tell what it was my strength in my legs left me and I fell to the ground.

I was dizzy and saw the girl knelling in front of me. She tried talking to me, but I could not understand what she said. Then everything went black in front of me and her voice was gone …

_

A bright light shined in my face and I closed my eyes again. I cleaned my throat and opened my eyes again slowly. There was only this bright white light in this dark room.  
I noticed I was tight on a chair. I tried to get free but it was too tight. Even my force-trick did not work.

"Fuck." I whispered angry.  
Suddenly more lights went on. I saw nine other chairs. Nine other girls. Nine different species. A Twi'leck beside me asked me if I would know where we are. I shook my head and tried again to get free.

Suddenly an old man walked into the room to a light in the middle of the room. Our chairs stood in a circle around him. It scared me. He looked like a doctor or something like it. First he talked in two languages, which I did not understood, but I could tell he said something terrible, because a few girls cried and gasped.

He turned in my direction. Then he talked in my language.  
"I'm Professor Dr. Ellemore. And you, my lovely girls, will be my experiments."  
I couldn't breathe for a second.

[...]


End file.
